Tommy and Annika: Tommy's Honey Bear
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: Tommy decides to sell his old toys but is reluctant to part with his old bear; This is a First Story in Tommy and Annika series, which Pippi is not appearing.


It was spring-cleaning day.

There's a little girl with yellow hair with blue headband, wearing a Sky Blue short sleeve polo shirt, with a dark blue round neck cardigan, a blue mini flare skirt, white basic socks, and black canvas trainer shoes, her name is Annika Settigren, who was cleaning out her toy chest.

She made two piles of toys.

One to keep, and one to put away.

his little boy has a brown different hair, wearing brown 3/4 T-shirt, with a blak cardigan, a blue jeans, and a white basic loafers, her name was Tommy Settigren, who was sticking stamps into his stamp album.

"I am going to clean out my toy chest too, said Tommy. "And I am going to have a Tag Sale."

"What is a Tag Sale?" asked Annika.

"A Tag Sale is when you sell your old junk," said Tommy. "I don't have any old junk," said Annika. "I want to keep all of my toys.

"When I was little," said Tommy, "I wanted to keep all of my toys too. But now I want to sell some of them."

Tommy began to clean out his toy chest.

He took a pile of toys to the back steps.

Tommy took his Hula-Hoop, his Yo-Yo, a pile of finger paintings, and his china horse.

He took his Noah's Ark, his baby King Kong, his sand-box set, his Old Maid cards, and his rocks and marbles.

Then he took out his Honey Bear, "Father gave me Honey Bear when I had the chicken pox," said Tommy. "Honey Bear always tasted my medicine for me when I was sick." Tommy moved Honey Bear behind baby King Kong.

"Now I will make the price tags," said Tommy.

"Let me help," said Annika.

"You can cut the paper for the tags," said Tommy, "and I will write the prices."

Tommy made a big sign. It said:

"Buy Buy Buy

Things for Sale

Rock Marbles Pictures

3 and 4 Cents

Toys 11 and 12 cents

FOLLOW THE SIGNS"

Then Tommy marked the prices on the tags. He put tags on all the toys and pictures and rocks and marbles. "You didn't put a tag on Honey Bear," said Annika. "He is in very good shape," said Tommy. "He has only one eye missing. Maybe I should sell him for a lot of money.

"Maybe I should sell him for thirty-one cents," said Tommy.

"His ear is raggedy," said Annika.

"Well," said Tommy, "I have not made up my mind yet."

He moved Honey Bear all the way behind baby King Kong.

"Now," said Tommy, "we have to make arrows. Then everyone will know where the sale is."

Annika cut arrow shapes out of paper.

Tommy wrote "Tag Sale" on them.

Tommy and Annika hung the arrows on trees. "Now we will wait for someone to come and buy," said Tommy, They waited and waited.

They had some cupcakes and milk.

Annika had a chocolate cupcake with white frosting, and Tommy had one with pink frosting.

Then little boy with brown hair, wearing yellow short-sleeved polo shirt, with a dark blue cardigan blue shorts, white socks, and white basic loafers shoes, her name is Willy Beamish, Annika's loving brother, rode up on his bike.

"How much are the cupcakes? he asked. "I have three cents."

"The cupcakes are not for sale," said Tommy. "But the rocks are three cents. So are some of the pictures."

Willy looked at all of the rocks.

"I don't see any I want," he said.

Then he tried the Yo-Yo.

"It doesn't snap up," he said.

"Who wants to pay eleven cents for a Yo-Yo that doesn't yo-yo?" He picked up the Old Maid cards. "Only babies play Old Maid," said Willy.

"I play Old Maid," said Annika, "and I am not a baby anymore."

"This is not a good sale," said Willy. "My old toys are better."

He got on his bike and rode away.

Her sister has wearing sailor tie neck shirt, along with blue school skirt, white basic socks, and purple canvas trainers shoes, her name is Anna, they came.

"Here comes Anna," said Annika, "Maybe she will buy something."

"Tomorrow is my sister's birthday," said Anna. "Do you have anything good?"

"Well," said Tommy, "here is a very nice Hula-Hoop."

"It's bent," said Anna.

"And my sister has a Hula-Hoop."

"Here is a china horse," said Tommy.

"How much is the bear?" asked Anna.

"What bear?" asked Tommy.

"The bear behind baby King Kong," said Anna. "He doesn't have a price tag."

"Oh," said Tommy quickly, "he costs a lot."

"Well, how much?" asked Anna.

"Your sister won't like him," said Tommy. "She is too old for stuffed toys."

"No she isn't," said Anna. "She takes her stuffed pig to bed with her.

"Well," said Tommy, "I will sell him to you for fifty cents."

"All right," said Anna. She took fifty cents out of her pocket.

"Do you gift wrap?" asked Anna, "No," said Tommy.

"Well," said Anna, "I don't have money for gift-wrap paper. If I buy a present at the toy store, they will gift wrap for nothing."

Anna put the fifty cents back in her pocket and walked away.

Tommy looked at Honey Bear and hugged him.

He held Honey Bear and ate the rest of his cupcake.

"I wish someone would buy something," said Tommy. Annika said, "I will buy something, Tommy. I will buy your Honey Bear."

"You don't have any money," said Tommy.

"I have thirty-one cents," said Annika. "I can give you thirty-one cents and my brand-new Color-Me-Nice coloring book. None of the pictures are colored in yet." "Well, maybe," said Tommy. "But maybe I want to keep Honey Bear for myself."

"I thought you said you don't want to keep your old junk," said Annika. "Honey Bear is not old junk," said Tommy. "He is my special bear. I will give you thirty-one cents, my Color-Me-Nice coloring book, and my box of crayons," said Annika.

"Only the purple one is broken. Honey Bear has been my bear for a long time," said Tommy. "He wants me to take care of him."

"I will give you thirty-one cents, my coloring book, my crayons, and half a box of Cracker Jack with the prize still in it," said Annika.

"Well, all right," said Tommy. So Annika gave Tommy thirty-one cents, her crayons, her coloring book, and half a box of Cracker Jack. Tommy gave Annika his Honey Bear.

Tommy took all of his sale things and put them away.

He put the thirty-one cents in his mail-box bank.

He ate some of the Cracker Jack.

He read the fortune on the prize wrapper. The fortune said: "Someone you love is gone."

A ring was inside. Tommy put it on.

Then he colored a picture in his Color-Me-Nice coloring book.

He colored a picture of a boy holding a teddy bear.

Annika came in holding Honey Bear. He was dressed in a pink tutu. He was wearing a necklace and a bonnet.

"Honey Bear is a boy" said Tommy. "He does not like those clothes."

"Honey Bear is my bear now," said Annika. "I will dress him the way I want."

"You don't know how to take care of him," said Tommy.

"Well, I am his mother now, said Annika, "and I am taking care of him."

"I think Honey Bear misses me," said Tommy. "He wishes he were still my bear."

"Well, he's not," said Annika. She took Honey Bear for a walk.

Tommy sat down and ate some more Cracker Jack.

He took the ring, and put it on a different finger.

He opened the Color-Me-Nice coloring book again.

Then he whistled a little tune, and thought for a while. Annika came back. She sat down with Honey Bear.

Tommy thought some more. Then he said to Annika, "Annika, are you my little sister?"

"Yes," said Annika.

"Well then, do you know what I am?" said Tommy.

"You are my big brother," said Annika. "Yes, I am," said Tommy, "and do you know what that means?"

"No," said Annika.

"That means I am Honey Bear's UNCLE!" said Tommy.

Tommy picked up Honey Bear and hugged him. "I am your uncle, Honey Bear," said Tommy. "I will always be your uncle."

"And do you know what uncles do?" said Tommy.

"What do uncles do?" asked Annika. "Uncles play with their nephews, and they take them out for treats," said Tommy.

"Honey Bear likes treats," said Annika. "Can I come too?"

"All right," said Tommy.

Tommy took the thirty-one cents out of his mail-box bank.

Then he and Annika walked Honey Bear to the candy store.

Tommy and Annika and Honey Bear had chocolate ice cream cones.

Honey Bear ate his ice cream cone on his Uncle Tommy's lap. "Honey Bear, I am glad I will always be your uncle," said Tommy.

Then Annika and Tommy helped Honey Bear eat all of his ice cream.

THE END


End file.
